Charlotte Amande
|affiliation = Big Mom Pirates |occupation = Pirate |epithet = |bounty = Unknown |jva = Wasabi Mizuta }} "Demon Lady" Amande is a member of the Big Mom Pirates. Appearance Amande is a tall, very slim, and extremely pale woman with long, light blue hair that is curled at the end. She has large lips, sullen eyes, and a small, almost flat nose. She also has an unusually long neck which has a tattoo of a stripe and two hearts on it. Her face is obscured by a hat with an extremely wide brim which is easily about three times her size. When her face is visible, she usually wears a cold and melancholic expression with a lit cigarette in corner of her mouth. She wears a pair of hooped earrings, a light blue dress with vertical stripes, and a red sash around her waist. Personality }} Amande is very loyal to Big Mom and will execute any mission she is given, with no qualms about killing enemies. She seems to be highly ruthless and sadistic at the same time, seen that when she attempted to kill King Baum, she made sure that his death would be long and agonizing, even though he tried to explain himself of his powerlessness against the Straw Hats. Abilities and Powers Amande is a capable warrior, as she was capable of massacring several armed knights in order to gather eggs. She has a great reputation, as Germa Kingdom princes Vinsmoke Niji and Vinsmoke Yonji recognized her as a heavyweight within the Big Mom Pirates, which is notable considering the great size and strength of the crew. Swordmanship Amande is a extremely proficient swordswoman with her Nodachi Shirauo, in the anime she could easily massacre an entire army of armored knights singlehandedly as well as cut apart King Baum, a massive tree homie. Weapons Amande wields a nodachi called Shirauo. The sword is a Meito, implying that it is of very high quality. History Yonko Saga Whole Cake Island Arc Three days before the wedding between Charlotte Pudding and Vinsmoke Sanji, Charlotte Linlin sent Amande to an island decorated with very large eggs in order to gather eggs for the wedding cake. Amande succeeded in obtaining them, massacring several knights guarding them. Two days later, Amande was on Whole Cake Island. After Monkey D. Luffy defeated Sweet Commander Charlotte Cracker, Amande and an army marched towards Luffy's location and began battling him. During the battle, Amande punished the homie King Baum for serving the Straw Hat Pirates by bisecting him vertically, making sure to make his death as slow as possible. After finishing Baum off, Amande removed Nami's Vivre Card and saw that it was from Lola. The army then returned to Sweet City with the captive Straw Hats in tow. Later, Amande attended a meeting to go over the statuses of the Sanji Retrieval Team and the Vinsmoke Family. Amande attended Big Mom's tea party and wedding ceremony for Pudding and Sanji. After Luffy started causing chaos at the wedding venue, Amande witnessed Jinbe officially resigning from the Big Mom Pirates. Major Battles *Amande vs. egg-guarding knights (unseen) *Big Mom's army vs. Monkey D. Luffy, Nami, and King Baum **Amande vs. King Baum Trivia *''Amande'' means "almond" in French, which follows the eating/food-themed names of the Charlotte Family and Big Mom Pirates. *Amande is left-handed, as she carries her sword in her left hand and her sheathe on her right hip. *Her character design may be a reference to John Tenniel's artwork for Lewis Carroll's ''Alice's Adventures in Wonderland'' depicting Alice with an elongated neck. References Site Navigation ru:Амандо ca:Amande fr:Amande it:Amande Category:Female Characters Category:Big Mom Pirates Category:Swordsmen Category:Whole Cake Island Characters Category:Smokers Category:Yonko Saga Antagonists